Even The Moon Gets Jealous of The Stars
by FrostyFingers
Summary: Red and Lizzie spend most of their time outside of work together without ever putting a label to whatever it is they are doing. This triggers an onslaught of emotions that neither were expecting or ready for. [Lizzington] jelly fic
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Yes, I know, another jelly fic, how boring! But I love jelly fics, I just can't help myself. Special thanks for wonderful **redisthenewblackington** for beta-ing this for me. This is dedicated to **tmmachado** , because I miss you, dude! It's about time you move here.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing.

 **Chapter 1**

Liz was aware of the bounce in her step when she entered the post office. The night prior had been wonderful, relaxing. Red had taken it upon himself to cook for her, again. He loved cooking for her, show-off that he was, even more so than taking her out to one of his beloved fancy restaurants. They had been spending most of their time outside of work together now and on more than one occasion had Liz fallen asleep on his couch and had woken up to find herself tucked in neatly under a pile of blankets in his bed. She never questioned how she got there, just as she never questioned where he would sleep. They were comfortable around each other, some part of their bodies always touching, even if it was just to straighten his tie or to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. She absolutely loved the quiet evenings, preferred them over dressing up and going out, though she more than enjoyed to watch his expression when he saw her in a tight gown; when they just sat in the living room, watching a movie and she sneakily leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder so she could inhale the sweet scent of him. Lots of times she would pretend to have fallen asleep to feel him wrap his arm around her form, tugging her even closer so he could press his lips to her head.

So far they hadn't even kissed, let alone talked about whatever it was that they were doing, but she had long ago given in to the feelings inside her stomach when he walked by, when he cocked his head and gave her that adorable smirk, the way her heart skipped a beat when his voice rumbled through her body. She was a goner, she had accepted that, but secretly swooning over someone and taking the relationship to a more intimate level were two very different things. She would never man up enough to take that step. No, he would need to be the one. It was a coward's tactic; she knew that he would never cross that line with her if he wasn't a hundred percent sure that this was exactly what she wanted as well, not that she was sure he was interested in a relationship with her at all. She was nothing like the countless Madeline Pratts and Doctor Lipsticks. She wasn't overly sophisticated or looked like a model. Raymond Reddington could have anyone, so why would he even think about settling for the wallflower from Nebraska…

Shaking her head, she quickly got rid of the dark thoughts, instead continued thinking about what he had said last night.

"Lizzie, I know you're fairly enjoying my cooking –"

"Oh, do you now?" She asked with a teasing smile.

He squinted his eyes at her, all in good humor still. "We both know just how good I am at this," he told her and Liz couldn't contain an eye roll. "Anyway, I thought we could go out for dinner tomorrow night. There is that little Persian restaurant, the food is divine, to die for! I met the chef, Farrokh, on a trip through Khormoj, a city in and capital of Dashti County in the Bushehr Province, at the coast of the Persian Gulf. A business deal had gone south and Farrokh let Dembe and me hide in his home. We didn't dare to leave his house until nightfall and so we busied ourselves playing cards. Oh my goodness, that man has one hell of a poker face, you wouldn't believe it! He actually managed to rob me off 12 million Rial!" He laughed at the look on her face. "It is only about 400 US dollars, but still. Needless to say, his cooking was sublime, so I helped him open a restaurant in DC."

She would never tell him, but she loved listening to his tales. Story time, was her among her favorite times of the day. "I don't think I've ever tried Persian cuisine."

Red clutched at his chest. "Oh, Lizzie, you're going to feel like you have died and gone to heaven! You're in for a real treat, sweetheart, I promise."

"I believe you," she replied with a smile.

A warm feeling spread through her chest as she remembered the way he had smiled back at her, his eyes sparkling with joy. She actually couldn't wait to catch him alone. If he was being good, she might even tell him that she was looking forward to their dinner later. Walking into the war room, she stopped short at the sight that greeted her.

Red was perched on Agent Navabi's desk, eye-level with her chest, while he didn't even pretend he wasn't looking down her shirt. "What a real man loves is when a woman dresses revealing, yet classy. A beautifully shown off cleavage is a woman's strongest weapon. And what an exquisite weapon you have there, Agent Navabi," he said, gently touching her waist.

Liz couldn't believe her eyes. What was the man playing at? Was everything that had happened just a farce? Was he just keeping her company, because he thought she was broken? Maybe it was easier on his surveillance team, if she spent most of her time with him anyway. She was angry, furious even, and hadn't even realized how tightly she had clenched her fists together until the scar on her hand started hurting from where she had pressed her nails into the skin.

Straightening her back, she quickly made her way through the room. Thankfully most of the people working there had been too busy to even notice the little display. Without stopping once, Liz walked past Samar and Red, ignoring his greeting and slamming the door shut behind her. The blinds were already closed. Ressler was just as sick of people being able to look into their office as she was. Throwing her jacket over her chair, she sat down and flipped through one of the files on her desk.

"Good morning, Lizzie," Red greeted. Of course he hadn't bothered to knock. "I take it you haven't had your caffeine fix yet?" She did her best to ignore him, but she couldn't get her eyes to focus on the words in front of her. "I didn't know you could read upside down."

It was then that she realized the file in her hands actually was upside down. She threw it on the desk and stood, noticing from the corner of her eye that he wore a smug grin. Deciding that shouting at him here would not do her any good, Liz took her jacket and left, signaling to Ressler, who was coming down the stairs from Cooper's office, that she would be waiting at the car. Red actually had the balls to get onto the elevator with her, even though he must have felt the fury radiating off of her.

"Maybe we could catch an early lunch. Have you eaten yet? I doubt it, since it seems like you haven't even gotten a coffee. How about we ride together, wherever it is you need to get to, meet Ressler there, and the two of us get some breakfast. There is a wonderful little hole-in-the-wall place that serves wonderful Guatemalan coffee and breakfast. Remember those black beans, fried plantain slices, panqueques, tortillas and chorizo I once brought you? I picked it up there. You'll feel better once you've eaten and gotten your caffeine. You can call Donald from the car." Red seemed to never know when to shut up, and if she had been holding a pen, it would've gone straight through his neck again. He reached out then, fully intending to take a hold of her elbow, when she violently pulled away.

"Don't you dare touch me!" She hadn't meant to shout as loudly as she had and the look of pure surprise and hurt on his face almost made her feel bad. Almost. Because then she remembered just why she was this angry.

His hand was still raised in mid-air, as if he didn't dare to move. He was probably scared, but she couldn't make herself care. Without another word, she left him standing there and made her way to the car.

She didn't see him at the post office when they returned, but instead found a large cup of coffee, Guatemalan blend, and what seemed like the whole breakfast selection of the diner he had wanted to take her to that morning.

"Here. I can't handle all this so early," she said, putting the meal on his desk.

"Are you sure, Keen? It smells delicious. We could share."

She shook her head. "I'll be right back. Enjoy." Leaving the building, she grabbed herself a stale bagel and what was probably most disgusting coffee that she had ever tasted, but she didn't care. Elizabeth Keen was way too thickheaded.

 **LizzingtonLizzingtonLizzington**

When she got home that evening she took a relaxing bath before getting ready for a night out. She wouldn't meet up with Red, no chance in hell, but she wouldn't let him ruin her Thursday night either. He wouldn't even know until later, because they had agreed on her taking her own car, even though he had complained. But it had been her plan to drink just a little too much, so that she had to crash at his place. Grabbing her keys, she took one last look in the mirror and drove to a bar.

Red was sitting at a table in the back, facing the door and looking dapper as always. He was looking forward to seeing her tonight, even though their meeting that morning had been less than ideal. He figured that wining and dining her could brighten her sour mood. Checking his watch for the umpteenth time, he could see that she was running late, but she was probably just looking for a parking spot. He had told her that riding with him would have been easier.

When she didn't arrive in the next thirty minutes he started to worry and waved over Dembe. "Give me your cell, please." He dialed quickly and held the device to his ear. It rang once, twice, three times and then went to voicemail. It did nothing to lessen his worry. "Dembe, I want to know where she is."

Liz was sitting at a small table, nursing her second Chardonnay, when her eyes roamed through the room. She felt like she was being watched and found herself confirmed when her gaze settled on the bane of her existence. She had to give it to him, he looked incredible in the simple grey suit, but she was just so mad at him. How dare he stalk her now? He gave a small nod, as if asking her to come to him or vice versa and she shook her head and looked off to the side. Red tried catching her eye again, but she did her best to ignore his presence. Did he really think all was well?"

"Miss? The mister over there asked me to give you this," the waiter said, holding up an aviation cocktail.

Liz tried her best to smile at him. "Thank you, but you can tell him to stick it." She tried looking polite as she spoke the words, but the startled look on his face made clear, that that hadn't been the case. With a nod to himself, he quickly took the drink back to his bar.

"Hello there." She looked up to see a tall, handsome man smiling at her.

"Hi."

"I'm Adam," he spoke, holding out his hand.

She gladly shook it. "Liz."

"It is wonderful to meet you, Liz. May I take a seat?"

"Sure," she replied, knowing full well that Red was watching the exchange closely. So be it. He had been a bastard before, so he better deal with this now.

Adam seemed like a nice guy, anything but boring, but she wasn't seriously interested. That was until she pretended to look at one of the paintings, only to find that Red was flirting with a busty waitress. Of course. He couldn't leave her alone and also had to ruin her evening by showing interest in everything that wasn't her.

"It's been good talking to you, Adam, but I'll have to take my leave now. Work."

"Oh, of course," he said, standing up with her and throwing a couple of bills on the table, enough to take care of her check as well. "May I walk you out?"

Knowing exactly what Red would think, she decided to go with it. "Sure. That would be nice."

The only thing she noticed on her way out was a glass hitting a table top loudly.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Here's the next chapter of my jelly fic. Thanks for all your kind words so far. Special thanks to redisthenewblackington for being such a quick beta and making this fic better! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything

 **Chapter 2**

She went to work like usual, just that she didn't see Red that day. She wondered if he had followed her last night. Of course she had sent Adam on his way, taking the offered card with his phone number, but ended up throwing it away. It had been a show, probably a bad one too, if Red was keeping tabs on her, but at least Adam had made her feel good about herself, even if just for a few moments.

Her schedule was all jumbled. She was so used to set lunch and dinner hours, but without Red those meals fell short. She knew she had to eat at some point, but she wasn't as psyched about it as she had been before. Why did he have to be such a letch? And then he even dared to play it as if nothing had happened. Well, screw him. He had no right being angry with her and she surely wouldn't be the one knocking at his door, asking for forgiveness. She had absolutely no reason to.

Liz grabbed some Chinese take out on her way home, hungry enough to take a bite at every red light she had to stop at. Not eating anything throughout the day had been a bad idea, but between a crazy and hectic day at work and her mind not being able to stop thinking about a certain very handsome criminal, she simply hadn't found the time. Her stomach hadn't been happy, hence the eating in the car. Someone honked behind her and she realized that the light had probably been green for some time. Not wanting to delay the traffic any longer, she quickly hit the gas and ended up covering her top with fried noodles and chicken.

"Damn it!" She exclaimed, mentally blaming Red for the mess.

Thankfully she was already pulling up to her place and opened her car door, shaking off the food on her clothes. She grabbed her belongings and the rest of her take out and made her way inside. She needed a drink, maybe even two, and that bar hadn't been that bad. Tapping her chin for a moment, she walked up to her wardrobe and looked for something to wear.

The bar was even more crowded than the day before. It was Friday, after all. She had decided earlier that she would not work this weekend, so she might as well get a couple of drinks and take a cab home. She would decide later on.

Quickly finding a vacant table, she sat down and shrugged off her jacket. One quick look across the room determined that she had been right. Red was already there, looking comfortable with his scotch. Dembe was close by, but not sitting with him. Before she had even tried to catch the eye of the waiter, a glass was put in front of her, the liquid blue-ish. He was trying to make her angry, to provoke her until she snapped, but she wouldn't give that to him. Instead she pushed the glass away from her and looked at the waiter.

"I'll have a glass of Chardonnay please," she said, making it clear that she didn't want anything else to drink.

The man nodded. "Right away."

If she didn't know Red, she would probably have an uneasy feeling in her stomach, because of his stalker-like antics lately.

"Thank god! I'd hoped you'd be here tonight."

Liz looked up and saw Adam sitting down opposite her. "Hi."

"Hey." He grinned, showing off a perfect row of white teeth. "You didn't call."

Looking over his shoulder she could see that Red didn't look as comfortable as he had before. "Sorry. Work is keeping me rather busy."

"What do you do, anyway?"

"I'm…" 'Working with the number four on the FBI's most wanted list'. "A criminal profiler."

He looked impressed at that. "That sounds so cool. Profile me."

She had to resist the urge to groan. That request was getting old, but she decided to humor him anyway, at least that way Red would get the idea that Adam and her were getting along well. As she had thought, the Concierge of Crime once again put on a show of flirting with the busty brunette. It looked like it was working too, as Liz watched her laugh at something he had said before scribbling on a napkin.

'Probably her number. Ass.'

Her anger at Red made her want to grab Adam and just kiss him, not that she wanted to kiss Adam, but she would love to see Red's reaction. Would he throw his glass against a wall this time? Or would he walk up to her and manhandle her out of the bar. She was rather sure Red had a caveman side that she hadn't found out about so far.

Adam bought her drink after drink and they were actually having a good time. She was also inebriated enough to forget that Red was still watching her with hawk eyes, somewhat angry because she failed to look at him every now and then. As it was getting later, Liz found herself becoming rather tired. The alcohol together with the long day she had spent at the post office made her exhausted.

She could barely stifle a yawn. "I'm sorry, Adam. I think I'm done with the day."

"You look it. Did you get here by car?"

"Yeah," she replied. "But I'm gonna catch a cab back home."

"Nonsense. I'll take you home."

Normally she would've shot him down immediately, not one to jump into a stranger's car, but she knew exactly that this would eat at Red and right now she just wanted to hurt him. "Are you sure?"

"Of course. Come." He helped her up and Liz felt the alcohol rushing through her system, making her stumble into his chest.

"Woa…"

He held her steady. "You know, if you wanted to touch me, all you had to do was ask," Adam said with a wink. Liz chuckled to humor him and then let the man walk her out of the bar, making sure Red would be able to see her clutching at Adam.

She pretended to be able to hear his sharp intake of a breath as he fought to stay calm instead of jumping up and tackling the other man to the ground. Her inebriated mind had funny ideas.

Adam unlocked the car and held the door open for her, but he didn't guide her inside, or hold onto her elbow like she knew someone else would. The ride to her place didn't take long and was filled with easy conversation.

"You live here?" He asked.

"Mhm? Yeah."

"It's a motel. I thought you were from around here."

"It's a long story, but I recently got… divorced and wanted to move out as soon as possible."

He nodded, but still looked warily at the building. "Okay."

"Well, thanks for the ride, Adam."

"Oh. I'll walk you to your door, if that's okay with you," he said, suddenly remembering his manners.

"It's not that far," she said, but he was already getting out of the car.

They walked up to her door and she put the key in the lock before turning back to him. "Thanks again."

"Sure, no problem." They stood in awkward silence for a moment. Did he expect her to let him in for what? A quick roll in the hay?

"Alright. See you."

He sobered then. "Uh… okay. Yeah, see ya then, I guess."

Suddenly he seemed less attractive to her, not that she had wanted to date him in the first place, but the change in him showed her that he was just like the rest; only interested in one thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Final chapter (?) of 'dat jelly fic' as I like to call it, because I can never remember any titles. Hope you all liked it, especially you, my little Brazilian nutjob. Special thanks to redisthenewblackington for beta-ing.

 **Disclaimer:** check earlier chapters.

 **Chapter 3**

She slept in on Saturday, her head only slightly pounding after all that wine she had consumed. She really should learn to lay off the white ones. They always gave her a dull pain in her head the day after. She took a long, relaxing bath, enjoying not going in to work for once. After soaking, she went to a small diner a block or so from her motel, and ordered some breakfast, or rather, lunch. She wanted to go to the bar again that night, not because she was usually one to go out three days in a row, or even just once, but because she wanted to see if Red would show up again. She didn't want to be the one that caved in first.

She chose a tight fitting red blouse that evening and paired them with black skinny jeans, before putting on some makeup, more than she usually would. Her hair was neatly combed, her natural curls going only slightly crazy on her, and she would leave it just like that, forgoing the use of a hair tie. She knew that Red loved it that way, remembered the nights she had spent resting against him and how he played with her hair, twirling the strands around his fingers. Not that she was doing this for him, of course not! Liz looked at her reflection in the mirror and then popped another button on her blouse, showing only a hint of the lacey bra she wore beneath. She couldn't wait to see his reaction.

Getting to the bar, she quickly found her usual spot and ordered a margarita, the color matching her blouse. Men were looking at her, but she was only looking for one guy tonight. An hour in, he still hadn't shown up, and Liz wondered if he'd had enough of this. Maybe she had scared him off when she let Adam take her home. Only minutes later, she felt the hair at the back of her neck stand up, an almost sure sign that the man in question had entered the room. She pulled at her blouse so that her breasts were a little more exposed, and ran a hand through her blonde hair.

She took a nonchalant sip from her glass and then looked up. She almost dropped the margarita at what she saw. He couldn't be serious. There was Red, sitting at his usual table, but he wasn't alone that night. Apparently, he had found himself some company, namely Samar Navabi. So far, he hadn't looked in Liz's direction; if he had he would've seen the look of pure shock on her face.

Liz couldn't help but watch the two openly. He still hadn't glanced at her once, but instead seemed captivated by the woman in front of him. He didn't hide how his gaze, once again, wandered to her chest, obviously liking what he saw, grinning. He touched the woman's hand, stroking over her knuckles and flirting shamelessly and Liz had to look away. She finished her drink and ordered another one, this time a martini, straight. She almost emptied it in one go.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when someone sat down in front of her. "You're quite the looker, babe. Couldn't resist coming over here."

Was that supposed to be a conversation starter? "Aha," she just replied, not encouraging any further talk.

He didn't seem to catch on, as he simply continued talking, asking questions, but not waiting for her to answer, all the time ogling her. But all Liz could do was watch the couple in the back, watched how Red reached out and tucked a lock of her dark hair behind her ear, leaving his palm against her cheek. The smile he gave the woman was her undoing. She quickly stood and threw a couple of bills on the table, ignoring the confused stranger in front her. To her horror, she could feel tears pricking at the back of her eyes. She would not break down, not here, not now, and certainly not in front of the man who continued causing her pain.

Hurrying out of the bar, she aimlessly headed in one direction, tears now flowing down her cheeks. She should've known he would pull a stunt like that, should've known that he never really cared about her at all. She was through with this, getting hurt, especially by a person she cared so much about. The games were over.

Somehow she managed to get back to her motel, where she slumped onto her bed and continued crying. She couldn't seem to stop. It was just so unfair. Why wasn't she good enough to love? Clearly she wasn't more than a job to him, an obligation, probably because of something he had promised Sam. She just wished that she would've never fallen for his charm. Reddington was a puppeteer and she was his puppet, whether she wanted to realize it or not. His ex wife had been right; no one could make a woman feel like she was the center of the universe more than Raymond Reddington.

Wiping at her face, she got up and ripped her fridge door open, finding an almost full bottle of vodka. This would do just fine. She decided to forgo the glass and sat down on the floor in front of her bed, leaning her back against it before taking a long chug. The first sip was always the worst, the vodka burning in her throat and making her shudder. Usually, she wouldn't drink this stuff straight, would rather mix it with orange juice, but this night she couldn't care less.

Half a bottle later and several curse words thrown in the general direction of the man that caused her misery, Liz felt emboldened. Standing on shaky legs, she didn't even care to look for her jacket and instead just left the room. She wasn't one to drink and drive, but somehow it seemed like a good idea, a very good idea. She wanted to step on the gas and drive right through the bastard's front door. That sounded like a good plan for sure.

 **LizzingtonLizzingtonLizzington**

Not knowing how she managed to drive the way without any incident, Liz got out of her vehicle and stumbled towards the front door. Banging her fists against the wood, she almost fell forward as it suddenly opened, revealing a concerned looking Dembe.

"Agent Keen."

"Where is he? Reddington!"

The man walked into the hall just as Dembe ushered her in, closing the front door behind her. "Lizzie, what's wrong?"

She stormed towards him, pushing at his chest and the force made him take a step back. "You bastard!"

"You've been drinking," he stated, before nodding at Dembe to give them some room. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"I hate you!" The slap to his cheek took him by surprise and he quickly grabbed her wrist, before she could pull her arm back for another one.

She struggled against him, but he held her arm tightly in his. "Just how much did you drink, Lizzie? How did you get here?" Liz just glared at him. "How did you get here?"

"I drove, you asshole! Not that it's any of your business. Now let go of me!"

"Drinking and driving, Elizabeth? You should know better."

"Like you care!"

"I care. You know that I do," he replied evenly.

"Fuck you!" Liz spat, using her free hand to hit him in the chest.

He let go of her and took a step back. "What is your problem, Elizabeth? Why did you come here? Why are you so angry?"

"You damn well know! You know, but you don't give a damn!" She shouted, closing the gap between them and hitting him in the chest once again.

"Alright, enough!" He told her firmly, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Enough, Elizabeth! We're not having this conversation while you're drunk. Go sleep it off on the couch."

"Who do you think you are?! You don't get to tell me what to do!"

"The couch, Elizabeth. Now!" He tightened his hands at her shoulder. "Right now, or I will make you go. I am not playing around. Go into the living room and sleep it off on the couch," he ordered again. Then he turned and walked off, leaving her standing in the hallway.

Liz had to admit that she was feeling kind of woozy and really needed to sit down. She told herself that it wasn't because of what Red had said. Sniffling, she walked into the living area and sat on the couch, pulling her knees up and burying her face in the cushion. It didn't take long for the tears to resurface and soon she was crying again, for herself, for him, for her broken heart.

That was how he found her a little later. Still crying, although silently, her shoulders shaking violently. It broke his heart to see her like that and although he had an idea what this might be about, he couldn't know for sure. One thing was clear, they had to talk.

"Lizzie," he said softly as he walked up to her, so she wouldn't be startled. She didn't acknowledge him, but he could see that she was trying her hardest to stop shaking. Sitting down next to her, he gently touched her knee. "Lizzie."

"Don't," she croaked.

"Don't what?"

"Don't pretend you care."

He swallowed hard against the dryness in his throat. "But I do. I care, sweetheart. A lot. You must know that." She shook her head, but he couldn't quite make out her face, as her hair was hiding it from him. "Lizzie," he said again, as if the word was the key to end her suffering. He sighed and slipped his hand to the back of her knees, lifting them, so he could scoot closer to her, resting her legs on his thighs. He could see her stiffening, probably wondering what he was up to. "Drinking and driving, Lizzie? You know how dangerous that is."

Liz shrugged. "I'm not drunk."

"Mhm… maybe not. But you've had enough to drink to know just what could've happened. Not only to you, but others as well."

"I didn't come here to have you lecture me."

"Then why did you come here?" He asked.

"I'm starting to wonder the same thing," she replied and started to pull away.

Red held her legs against him. "No. We're not done here," he said. "Alright, so I admit that I was angry."

"You. You were angry. At me?" She asked incredulously, looking up at him.

He flinched at the tears on her cheeks. "Yes. I don't like being stood up by a woman."

"And I don't like it when my – when _someone_ ogle's some other woman's breasts," she replied immediately, feeling anger running through her veins once again.

"Lizzie…" He gently stroked over her legs. "Is this because of Agent Navabi?"

She started pulling back at the question, not wanting to go there. "Let go. Let go of me, Reddington."

He didn't though. "Oh, Lizzie. As if I would ever want her like I want you."

"What?" She asked, her eyes big and round. Even though they were slightly red and her face was sticky with tears, she still managed to look absolutely beautiful.

"Sweetheart… I… I wasn't thinking that day. I thought it would hold up the pretense that you and I… that we… that there's nothing going on, not that there is anything going on anyway. But sometimes it's hard to not let my feelings seep through to the surface and I wouldn't want to compromise you."

"I don't understand," she replied, her voice fragile.

"I was angry, disappointed when you stood me up and… jealous when I saw you with that man. Somehow, I didn't see the mistake I've made before… I don't want Samar, she's nothing to me, Lizzie. I only wanted you to see that… that there are women that would go out with this old, sad man."

She sniffled and wiped the back of her hand over her face. "I don't think you're old," she said. "And I don't want to watch other women around you," she added quietly. Liz took a deep breath and looked up at him, seeing that he was watching her intently, hope shining in his eyes. It made her feel strong. "I get possessive, and I don't like to share what's mine."

He leaned down to her, his warm breath ghosting over her skin as he placed a lingering kiss to her forehead. "Lizzie… are you sure about what you're saying?" She couldn't remember a time when he had looked so scared. "You've had quite a bit to drink."

"I've tried forgetting. Tried getting rid of the fluttering feeling in my chest whenever I see you, when I hear your voice. Instead I've found myself coming to you day after day, because I didn't want to be apart from you, found myself sneaking into your bedroom to steal one of your worn dress shirts so I could inhale your scent whenever I missed you."

"You have one of my shirts?" he asked in amazement.

She nodded. "It's on the pillow next to mine. I hold it at night and pretend it's you next to me." Maybe the alcohol had loosened her tongue a little, but everything she said was true.

He leaned close again and kissed her eyebrow, nuzzling his nose over her skin, making her gasp. "Are you sure, Lizzie? Are you really sure?"

One of her hands flew to his arm that was resting on the cushion next to her, clutching at him. "I've wanted you for so long, but I'm so afraid to lose you."

His lips were on hers before she had even realized, and she couldn't help but moan at his softness, his taste, couldn't stop the mewl of protest when he suddenly pulled back, way too early for her liking. The smile on his face soothed her immediately. "I love you, Lizzie. I love you. And I promise you that there won't ever be anyone but you. You're everything to me."

Tears were already stinging at the back of her eyes again, happy tears this time. She reached out and took a hold of his shirt, pulling him close enough that she could wrap her arms around his neck, her lips finding his without hesitation.

They nibbled, licked and sucked on the other's lips with passion, their tongues gently stroking each other, performing the lover's dance. His arms were wound tightly around her, his body resting carefully half on top of hers. She never wanted to move again.

His arousal was painfully obvious to the both of them and Red pulled his lips from hers, his pupils blown. "We… we should take this slow," he said, panting slightly.

Her fingers gently scratched over his scalp. "We can take this slow tomorrow. I want you."

"Oh, god, Lizzie," Red groaned. "You're bad influence, sweetheart."

She pushed her bottom lip into an adorable pout. "Don't you love me?"

"I do," he replied immediately. "I love you, so much."

Lizzie grinned and hugged him tightly to her, kissing the shell of his ear, tilting her head when his lips touched her sweet spot under her earlobe. "I love you, too," she whispered quietly.

He made a noise in the back of his throat that sounded like a mixture between a growl and a moan and bucked against her.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** So, somehow, and I have no idea how, I have continued this fic. I blame my mate, greeneyesandgoldenlashes! I was actually just writing an apartment fic, you know, from the photo where Red sits on her couch and looks all sad. Anyway, thanks for your amazing help, matey! This might be M rated. Also there are two more chapters to come after this.

 **Disclaimer:** check earlier chapters

 **Chapter 4**

He made quick work of picking her up, settling her tightly against his body, hooking his hands under her thighs to ensure that she wrapped them around his waist. The bedroom wasn't that far away but somehow it took them longer than expected, mostly because they stopped every two steps where he pressed her into a wall and took her mouth in a passionate kiss. Once inside the bedroom, Red flipped a switch, bathing them in soft light. He put her down but didn't actually let go, pressing her against the door, his lips dancing over her jaw as his hands started tugging at her blouse.

"Wait," she said softly as if to not startle him.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked anyway, hoping that she wouldn't confirm his worries.

She quickly shook his head. "Just give me a second. It's like my body is on fire. I've never felt like this before."

He could feel his heart burst inside his chest at her words. "If you're too warm, we should most definitely take off these unnecessary clothes," he suggested with a sly grin, as he rubbed the material of her blouse between his fingers.

Pursing her lips to keep herself from grinning, she quickly took a hold of his tie and pulled him close again. "Why don't we start with you then, Mr.-I-wear-at-least-nine-pieces-of- clothing-right-now?"

"Nine?"

"Mhm," she confirmed, holding up her fingers to count. "Shoes, socks, pants, underwear, undershirt, button-down, vest, jacket, tie."

"I see," he said, before a mischievous grin came over his face. "You miss-counted."

"Oh?"

Leaning in close, aligning his body to make sure they were touching head to toe, his lips resting against the shell of her ear. "I'm not wearing any underwear." The shuddering breath that escaped her gave him a proud feeling, sending a new wave of arousal straight to his groin. He started unbuttoning her blouse, keeping his eyes on her face, taking in her rosy cheeks, her shallow breaths.

It took her a few moments to get her brain working again. By then her blouse hung open, her stomach and chest exposed to his gaze, and he was already working on getting her pants undone. Liz reached out and stroked over his chest, gently loosening the tie around his neck. They shared a smile and both went in for another kiss. While he had her in just her underwear, he was still wearing his pants and his undershirt. , he gently steered her to the bed, laying her in the middle of it, before covering her form with his. Even clothed, it was already the best feeling he had ever felt.

He reached behind her and opened the clasp of her bra and ever so gently pulled it down her arms. Moving down her body, his hands left a hot trail down her skin. As his hands arrived at her underwear he placed a soft kiss to her lower abdomen and gently peeled her underwear down her legs, his fingers slightly tickling her legs as he lowered them. Kneeling at her feet, Red looked up the plane of her body, his breath hitching as he took her in. She was absolutely beautiful. He licked his lips at the sight of her perfect breasts. He couldn't wait anymore, he needed to know if they fit into his palms like he had always dreamed they would. He reached out and almost reverently cupped one of them and moaned. It was even better than in his dreams. He was spurred on and quickly leaned down, taking her other breast into his mouth so it wouldn't feel neglected.

"Red," she moaned, leaning into his touch as his tongue teased her nipple. Her fingers clenched around the fabric of his shirt as he continued to worship her breasts. "Red, please, take it off!"

Reluctantly he leaned back and ripped the shirt over his head. He was about to get back to his task, when her hands on his chest stopped him. With an adoring expression on her face her fingers gently ran through the coarse hair.

"I want to feel it," she said in a low voice.

His hands, slung loose and low around her hips and butt were holding her against him. "Like what you feel, sweetheart?" he rumbled in her ear, as he slowly turned them so that she was resting on her back, with him on top of her, careful to not crush her with his weight. She wouldn't hear of it, as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him as close as possible.

"You feel so good." Liz bucked her hips into his, eliciting a low growl from Red.

"Oh, god… Lizzie."

"Stay, just for a moment. Stay right..there"

He could feel her heart beating against his chest, the supple flesh of her breasts against his skin. "My love," he whispered into her hair.

"I want you. Now. "

Red groaned at her words and quickly slipped off the mattress, his hands immediately reaching for his belt. He almost ripped the belt loops off in his haste to get undressed, before unzipping his pants and shoving them down.

He hadn't lied. He was indeed going commando. Intrusive and unwanted thoughts of her co-worker came to mind and she couldn't help her body from tensing.

"Sweetheart?" He was panting already, standing there in all his glory. He was so turned on, so beautiful, but she couldn't help but wonder if someone else had had the pleasure of loving him that evening. "We don't need to do this. It's alright, I'll just have to take a cold shower."

"That's not it," she said.

He looked puzzled and suddenly felt self-conscious of his body. Liz wouldn't have him go there.

"You weren't kidding about the underwear," she stammered, trying to go for light hearted, but he didn't look like he found it amusing. "Did... did Samar -"

He was back on the bed within seconds, pulling her into his warmth. "No, I promise you, Lizzie. No, never." She sighed and relaxed against him. "Can we stop talking about her now? There are certain persons I do not want to talk about while in bed with the woman I love."

She cupped his face in her hands and pulled him in for a soft kiss. "Thank you."

He hummed. "Have I told you how much I adore you?"

"I believe so, yes," she replied with a smile. Reaching out, she took a hold of his hard member. "Have I told you how much I want you?"

Instead of answering, Red moved so he was covering her body with his again and both relished the feeling of hot skin on skin. His fingers were everywhere, lightly stroking up and down her sides, teasing her where she needed him the most, while his mouth was busy raising marks wherever he could reach.

She pushed her hips against his, showing her impatience. "Now, Red."

Red lined himself up and looked at her, his eyes full of love for the woman underneath him. "You're everything to me, Elizabeth," he whispered, slowly starting to inch into her wet heat.

He loved her deeply and thoroughly, filling her so that she didn't know where she ended and he began. He was big, bigger than average and it had been a while since she'd had anything up there at all, but soon enough the slight sting and stretch gave way to the delightful twinges of pleasure that took over her body.

Their lovemaking was slow and gentle. Red kept whispering words of sweet endearment into her ear, while she desperately clutched at him to keep him close. The feeling of having him in her arms, while he moved deeply inside of her, plus his thumb hitting that spot just so, quickly pushed her over the edge. She couldn't help but shout out his name when she fell apart and Red didn't last much longer before he followed her over, his hips erratically thrusting into her.

No one could ever say Raymond Reddington wasn't an attentive lover.

They were cuddled together afterwards, her head tucked under his chin, one leg hitched over his, her fingers drawing absent circles in his chest hair. He had one arm loosely wrapped around her back, holding her to him, while the other was behind his head, in a relaxed position. He couldn't remember ever feeling this content. Liz placed a gentle kiss above his heart and sighed.

"That was beautiful," she whispered.

"Mhm."

"Does sex always make you monosyllabic?"

He opened his eyes and pulled his head back to look at her. "No," he replied. "But it seems making love does."

She couldn't help the blush that came to her cheeks and quickly leaned in to kiss him. "You're so sweet."

Snorting, he turned onto his side so he could hold her properly, his hands drifting back to her butt. His eyes were watching her closely, love and adoration shining brightly in them. "Will you stay?"

"Did you want me to go?" She asked and his arms tightened around her.

"I'll never want you to go."

Liz smiled tiredly and then snuggled back into his chest, throwing one arm over his hip, to hold him to her. She loved this, cuddling with him, the feel of his warmth against her, the hair on his body, tickling her skin slightly. She really could get used to this. She wanted to get used to this.

Almost asleep, she barely felt his lips graze her temple, as he arranged the blankets so that she wouldn't get cold. "Goodnight Lizzie, I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered, before she passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Thank you all for your encouraging words. I'm glad you're still enjoying this. This chapter is slightly smutty, NSFW even. Let me know what you think. Special thanks to my mate for beta-ing this for me.

 **Disclaimer:** check earlier chapters

 **Chapter 5**

The feeling of a full bladder calling out for relief woke her. She was so tired and almost groaned out loud at the disturbance when she remembered where she was. A strong arm was wrapped around her waist from behind, holding her tightly against a warm chest. She wondered what he was dreaming about, and she briefly considered rubbing against the impressive morning erection that was poking into the small of her back, but nature's call was persistent.

Carefully untangling herself from his grip, she slipped from the bed and took a moment to look at him. For someone who claimed to have insomnia, he was sleeping rather soundly. 'I wore him out,' she thought proudly. The thought made her grin. He looked adorable with his face slightly pressed into the pillow, his lips pouting and parted and he was making the most endearing little noises. The blanket was drawn up to his chest and she felt bad for leaving him slightly uncovered. He looked so comfortable all snuggled up. As soon as her bladder didn't threaten to burst anymore, she would get back to watching this enigma of a man.

Quickly making her way to the bathroom, she closed the door behind her and relieved herself. She felt good, maybe a little sore in certain areas, but she loved this kind of pain. He had barely let her sleep that night, his undying thirst for her forcing his gentleman-like behavior aside as he woke her time and time again, worshipping her body as if he would never get the chance again. Fear suddenly gripped her heart, what if he wouldn't? What if he had never intended to keep her with him after all? She shook her head. Red had told her that he loved her, that he wanted her and she could trust him. Looking into the mirror, she washed her hands and splashed some water onto her face. She looked horrible. Her eyes were still slightly puffy from all the crying and her make-up was smudged. She looked like a panda on meth. And yet he had repeatedly told her how beautiful she was, how much he adored her.

Running her fingers through her hair, she looked through the cabinet for a toothbrush. Her mouth tasted like acidic, stale coffee and felt like it had moss growing on her teeth. Of course he had a spare one and she made quick work of cleaning her teeth. Taking another look at her reflection, she decided that at least she didn't look like a panda anymore.

Opening the door, she was set on quietly slipping back into his arms, and watching him sleep. However, she couldn't really bring herself to be disappointed at the sight that greeted her as she stepped into the room and saw that he was on his back. The blanket had slipped down to his waist and she could see that one of his hands had slipped down as well. His covered hand was busy moving up and down in slow movements. That motion couldn't be mistaken for anything else.

"Something you want, perhaps?" He asked, his voice thick with sleep.

Her lips parted, as an aroused sigh escaped her. She made her way towards the bed on shaky legs, as his hand continued to move, his breathing picking up. Climbing onto the mattress, she sat down at his knees, gently rubbing his leg as he shuddered. Liz took a hold of the blanket and started to slowly drag it further down, uncovering him. His fist was steadily pumping up and down and she could see how aroused he was.

"Are you always this insatiable?" She asked in a low voice, her fingers caressing over his bare leg.

"It's your fault," he brought out.

"And so you thought you would take care of it yourself?"

She let her nails scratch over the inside of his thigh and he groaned. "I woke up so hard… and you had… left."

Her hand continued teasing his inner thigh, her fingers edging dangerously close to his balls. "Would you like some help with this or do it yourself?"

"Lizzie," he grunted in reply.

She licked her lips. "Don't answer that, I have made up my mind." Leaning closer, she reached out and passed her hand around his sac before taking a hold of his hardness, making him release his grip. Kneeling at his waist, she resumed a slow pumping rhythm, low rumbling groans emitting from within Red's chest.

"Lizzie… so good."

"Do you like it?" She asked with a smile, swiping her thumb over his sensitive head. He could only nod. She momentarily tightened her fingers around him. "Do you like this, Raymond?"

He moaned. "I love it."

Without even realizing, her free hand was running over her own body, squeezing her breasts, down her stomach before trailing to between her legs.

Red's head strained against the pillow, the muscles of his thighs constricting as another low moan escaped him.

It had always been on her mind, this image had chased her in her dreams. She needed to know how he tasted, she couldn't go on without knowing any longer. And fair was fair, he had done it for her earlier that morning. Leaning down, she softly kissed his tip, before gently wrapping her lips around him, moaning at the first taste.

"Fuck" he swore, as he tried his hardest to refrain from pushing further into her warm mouth. He reached out and closed his hand around her thigh, pulling her further up the bed before moving her hand away and replacing it with his own as he started to please her.

"Red," she breathed out, as he pushed two fingers into her, letting his thumb sweep over her clit. Liz had never been a big fan of oral sex, but the taste of him made her crazy for more. She obviously hadn't had oral sex with the right man before. This felt amazing.

Tensing slightly, he groaned as she bent over him again. "Sweetheart… Lizzie, you have to stop. I'm gonna co–" He gasped chokingly as she sucked him hard, pushing him over the edge and swallowing everything he had to give to her. She clenched herself around his fingers and fell over with him. He shook in the aftermath, before going boneless. She cleaned him up and rested her forehead against his lower belly. His fingers were still buried inside of her, unmoving, as they both tried to catch their breath.

"Come up here." He whispered. She grinned and crawled up his body, hugging him tightly, neither of them caring about the residual evidence of their activities. "You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to," she replied and nipped at his jaw. "You were so hard for me," she purred.

"I don't think I'll ever let you leave this bed again," Red said, caressing her back.

"I think I might be okay with that." Tilting her head, she placed a light kiss against his neck, earning herself a _giggle_ , as he tried to move away from her. "Oh my… are you ticklish?"

"No!" He responded immediately and she leaned back in to kiss him again. "Lizzie," he laughed breathlessly.

Smiling widely, she cupped his cheeks in her hands and looked into his grinning face. "Just when I thought I couldn't love you any more."

 **LizzingtonLizzingtonLizzington**

Red had told her to stay in bed, while he prepared their breakfast. He was only wearing his boxers and undershirt, since she had claimed the button-down as hers. He had to admit that she looked much better in it anyway. Dembe gave him a big smile when he came into the kitchen and Red couldn't help but return it. For the first time in over two decades he was truly happy. He would tell her that upon his return. He needed her to know how much he loved her, what she meant to him.

"I didn't think you were one to sleep in."

He shot around and looked at the intruder in the doorway. "You don't know a lot of things about me, Agent Navabi," he said in a tone that made it clear that he wasn't happy. How on earth did she get inside? He looked at Dembe, seeing that the other man seemed just as confused.

"Well, I do know about one important thing. I was promised to see it up close last night, but you didn't call," she said. "Now, I'm not usually one to run after a man, but you have peaked my curiosity. I've been wondering about that one _big_ thing all night."

He chuckled at that. He remembered his teasing words during their meeting the night prior. Not that he would have actually taken her to bed anyway.

"And I'm here to take you up on that offer."

It took him a moment to respond. The lack of fluids in his body and the fact that he had made mind-blowing love all night long didn't help either. Suddenly he froze. There, behind Samar stood Lizzie, wearing only his shirt, her eyes filled with tears. She turned on her heel and bolted back to the bedroom.

"Lizzie!" He called out, hurrying past a startled Agent Navabi. "Lizzie, wait. Please!"

The bedroom door was closed and locked. "Sweetheart, it's not what you think." He cringed at the lameness of his own words.

When the door re-opened, she was fully dressed in her own clothes, her hair tied in a ponytail. She gave him a look that almost tore his heart straight out of his chest. "I trusted you."

"Wait." He held onto her arm, but quickly let go at the glare that was sent his way. "Let me explain." She shook her head and started walking again, Red hot on her heels.

When they were almost at the front door, Samar stepped up to them. "Liz, I didn't know you two –"

"It just started last night, that's not the point," he injected quickly.

"It just ended too, so enjoy the rest of your weekend together. I suppose it's your turn in his bed", she spat.

"No, Lizzie, no." He followed her outside, still clothed in nothing but boxers and undershirt and pulled the door closed behind him to ensure some privacy. "Just wait one moment, please."

She turned and looked at him, tears wetting her cheeks. "I don't know why I should."

"I've never slept with her. I swear to you. I told you about why I met with her. I told you."

"You also apparently told her that you were going to give her a booty call," she argued.

It was true, he had said that. "I never expected that you would feel the same for me. I told you everything. I didn't lie to you, Lizzie, I love you."

She shook her head. "I don't know why I should believe you."

"Because I've never lied to you. Because you love me." He needed her to confirm that, he needed to know that there was still a chance for them.

"I don't think I do. You are very good at sweet talking me into doing what you want."

His chin started to wobble as tears welled up in his eyes. "Please don't say that," he choked out.

It physically hurt to see him like that, but she couldn't make herself go to him, couldn't make herself trust him after all. She was too shaken. "I don't know, Red. I need to think about this."

"Don't leave," he begged. "Lizzie, I love you, you're everything to me. Please don't go!"

"Making me the center of your universe?" She teased in a cold voice. It was a low blow and she hated herself for saying it, but she couldn't get Carla Reddington's words out of her head now.

He looked as if he had been punched in the gut and she instinctively wanted nothing but to hold him and forget about all of this, but she refused to give in. She needed some time alone to think about everything. Without another word, she turned and walked towards her car. He didn't follow this time, staying where he was, with his bare feet on the cold pebbles, his shoulders hunched.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/messaged me. Your support is highly appreciated. More angst? We'll see. Special thanks to my most favorite Aussie ever for being a great beta!

 **Disclaimer:** check earlier chapters

 **Chapter 6**

Hours later, she was wondering just how much of a cold hearted bitch it took to leave someone you love begging and crying, standing in the driveway of their house.

She was following the rain drops on her window with her finger, thinking about how much they reminded her of Red's tears, when her cell rang. It had been hours since she had left him and her phone hadn't chirped once. Curious to see who it was, she quickly noticed that it was Dembe calling and fear made her stomach churn. What if something had happened to him? The thought of Red being dead made tears sting at the back of her eyes.

"Dembe?" She asked breathlessly.

"Elizabeth, I know you are mad at Raymond," he spoke and she sighed. "But he has been sitting out there ever since you left."

"What? He's outside? It's pouring!"

"I know."

"Dembe, there's a thunderstorm out there! How can you leave him sitting outside all this time?!" She was putting on her shoes without even noticing.

"I _know_ ," Dembe said again. "He won't listen to me. He refuses to come inside. I know you are angry, but –"

"I'm already on my way," she interrupted and hung up.

Thankfully his current safehouse wasn't that far away and she reached it within twenty minutes. Just like the bodyguard had said, Red was sitting on the bottom step. His shirt was transparent, soaked from the cold rain, clinging to him like a second skin. He didn't look up when she approached him.

"It's never easy with you, is it?" She hadn't even been outside for a minute and already her hair was plastered to her head. Reaching out, she hoped he would accept her hands. She needed to get him out of the cold. As his fingers curled around hers, she could determine just how true Dembe's words had been. "My god, you're ice cold," she exclaimed and pulled him up.

"Lizzie." His voice was rough and shook slightly. "You shouldn't be out here, you'll get sick."

She shook her head. Honestly, this man and his uncanny ability to care for her but beat on himself. "Come, let's go inside. I don't want you getting sick either."

"You don't?"

"Red," she protested, tearing up again. "Of course I don't. Come now."

She pulled him into the house, nodding at Dembe on their way in, steering them towards the bedroom and adjoining bathroom. She had admired the huge tub earlier, and now they were going to make use of it. Turning on the hot water, she sniffed at some of the fancy soap bottles and poured them in. When she turned back to Red, she saw him still standing where she had left him.

He looked catatonic and it pained her to see him like that. "Let's get you out of these clothes." She pulled the shirt over his head and let it drop to the floor with a wet slap. Just as she reached for his boxers, her knuckles grazed the skin of his stomach. "Oh god, you really are absolutely freezing!" She rubbed her hands over his skin, trying to warm him up and then looped her arms around him to hug him. "Okay, no. Not good enough." Liz made quick work of ridding herself from her clothes and then held him tightly, letting her scar graze over his.

"Lizzie," he breathed, slowly reaching out to hold her against him.

They stayed like that for some moments, until she felt him shiver again. "Alright, let's get rid of these." She pulled at the elastic of his boxers and then turned to check the water temperature. "Ready?" She asked and he looked back at her with an adoring look in his eyes.

She motioned for him to get in first, slipping in behind him, ensuring sure that the hot water would reach him everywhere. She wrapped her arms around him from behind as he leaned against her.

A few silent moments passed, as the water worked warmth back into their bodies.

"Lizzie, I'm so sorry."

"No, I'm sorry," she countered. "I need to learn to listen. I'm too hotheaded and impulsive sometimes. Words just fly out of my mouth unchecked, and.. I'm sorry for those hurtful words I threw at you. I didn't mean them." At this declaration, Lizzie reached for his hand and intertwined their fingers. "It's just… she's been a thorn in my side from the beginning. At least when it comes to you. And I hate to think you would do the same with her like you did with me."

"I wouldn't. Lizzie, I don't want her. I don't. Tell me what to do to make you believe me."

She leaned her head against his and gently scratched over his chest. He was still slightly cool to the touch. "You could tell me you love me, even though I tend to be mentally incompetent at times."

"I love you, Elizabeth. I love you just the way you are. And I don't think you're mentally incompetent at all."

"Let's stick to hotheaded then," she said, placing a kiss on his sideburn. "I'm trying to control it, but it's hard. I really don't like women sniffing around you."

He raised their joined hands and kissed the back of hers. "I need you to trust me when I tell you that I love you. My heart belongs to you, Lizzie, and you alone."

"My jealousy might be a little unhealthy," she said with a laugh. "I really do love you."

Snuggling against her, he hummed. "That's okay. You don't know what possessive means yet, sweetheart."

"I think I have some idea about it."

Leaning in, she kissed a certain spot on his neck. As predicted he let out that little giggle again. It really was the most endearing sound she had ever heard. "As long as I'm allowed to kiss you right there."

He whined and then turned onto his front so that they were face to face again, his belly resting against her thighs and his forehead against her sternum. "I might be persuaded," he said. He started placing little kisses across her chest and down her breasts. "Have you ever made love in a tub, Lizzie?"

Her hands were in his hair, her nails scratching at his scalp and down his neck. "I can't say I have, no."

"It's rather messy," he told her, inching closer as he crawled up her body until they were face to face.

"Yeah?"

"So messy," he whispered. Before she could reply again, he had covered her lips with his, the water splashing around them and over the ring of the tub.

She would love making that mess, he'd make sure of it.


End file.
